CleptoPotty
by Akas
Summary: Harry s'ennui. Une seule solution à ça : emmerder son monde. Et quoi de mieux que de jouer au cleptoman sans troubles compulsifs ? SSHP
1. Clepto Potty

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Avec... je vous le donne en mille, allez ! UN DELIRE ! Parce que, parfois, mon cerveau déconnecte totalement et mon pauvre humour fait des siennes, voici un tout nouveau délire. Une horreur. Un truc... qui va vous prouver à quel point je peux être dérangée parfois !

**Je dédicace cette "histoire" à Flore**. Gros Bisous Miss !

* * *

**CLEPTO-POTTY**

_(Par Akas (mwaaa) pour **Flore**)_

**1ère Partie : ****Clepto Potty !**

Je sais, évidemment, comment tout cela a commencé. Dire le contraire serait une ineptie. Ce serait comme affirmer que j'ignore ce qui m'a valut le surnom de "Survivant".

Donc, je disais : je sais parfaitement comment toute cette histoire a débuté.

" Je m'ennuyais. "

Si si, je suis sérieux. Euh, et j'avais pété un boulon, aussi, mais c'est très secondaire.

Voldy était mort en Juin dernier, en essayant de me piquer mes pouvoirs. "Trop de pouvoirs, tue les connards." Le pauvre avait explosé sous l'apport d'énergie ! Donc, résultat, moi, je n'avais plus rien à faire. D'où le fait que...

"Je m'ennuyais."

Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eut la brillante idée de rendre l'âme, nous n'en serions pas là. Non rectification JE n'en serais pas là !

Vous voyez, certains dessinent pour passer le temps. Hermione dévore des livres, les jumeaux Weasley fabriquent quelques blagues de mauvais goût, Ron va s'enterrer sous des magasines de Quidditch, Snape se noie dans ses potions, Dumbledore mange des bonbons au citron et moi, j'avais décidé d'emmerder les gens. Pas comme peut le faire Malfoy, non, pas d'une façon aussi directe.

Mais d'une manière beaucoup plus drôle. Surtout pour moi, en fait.

Le matin où cette sublime idée m'a traversée l'esprit, je décidais qu'il me faudrait d'abord de l'entraînement. Une fois fin prêt, je pourrais certainement m'attaquer à Snape et à Malfoy sans trop de risques. Croyez moi, cette simple idée de vengeance m'a collé un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres. Effrayant. Très effrayant. Je crois même avoir entendu Neville couiner face à mon air sadique.

J'avais trouvé une idée absolument diabolique... et Dieu ! Que j'étais pressé de l'appliquer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Cleptomane."

J'ignore si ce terme heurte votre compréhension. Je vais m'expliquer. L'idée consistait à faire disparaître les objets de mes camarades, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de mon geste. Nous avons tous, un jour, égaré quelque chose... vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à saisir la cruauté d'une telle entreprise.

Je me transformais donc en cleptomane. Sans trouble compulsif. En voleur, si vous préférez, mais sans mauvais dessein. Ok, sauf celui de rendre fou mon entourage.

Ma première victime (à titre d'essai) fut donc Ron, mon benêt de meilleur ami ! La proie idéale.

D'abord, guetter les objets à détrousser et trouver un lieu où les planquer rapidement. Ensuite, s'entraîner à avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, sans trop en rajouter quand même. Etant donné que j'avais passé des années à leur faire gober -à lui et Hermione- des conneries sur ma santé, le dernier point ne poserait pas problème. Pour le premier, il suffisait que je repasse en Mode Potty-Dursley. A l'époque, j'avais l'habitude de voler et cacher de la nourriture (puisqu'on ne m'en donnait pas suffisamment), je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Premier objet : La serviette de bain orange vif de mon meilleur ami.

Ron l'avait posé sur son lit, rien de plus simple. Je profitais qu'il tourne le dos pour la lui chiper, et la cacher sous mes draps. Ron ayant une capacité d'observation très moyenne, je ne rencontrais aucune difficulté.

Mais ça n'était que le début de mon super entraînement.

- Euh... Harry, t'aurais pas vu ma serviette ?"

- Hm ?" Je fais semblant de sortir d'une lecture sérieuse, comme si moi, Harry Potter, je pourrais lire quelque chose d'aussi barbant qu'un livre de potions. "Non, désolé, tu l'as perdu ?"

Je crois que c'est en voyant sa mine perturbée que j'ai vraiment commencé à y prendre goût... En fait, je pense que, sans Ron, cette histoire ne serait jamais allée aussi loin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cours de Métamorphose

Oh, mais que vois-je ? Une plume ?

- Harry ...? Tu saurais pas ce que j'ai fais de ma plume ?"

- Non, Ron. Sous la table, peut être ?"

- Sous la..."

- Tombée." L'éclairais-je. Avouez, je suis une âme tellement charitable. J'apporte une aide précieuse aux pauvres sorciers en détresse.

Je lui offre un air ingénu, surmonté d'un sourire absolument innocent.

Un moment d'inattention de la part de mon rouquin favori.

Rebonjour, plume ! Te quitter me fait mal au cœur, surtout en sachant que ce bougre te mâchonnera à nouveau. Mais le séjour est terminé, l'agence 'Harry Potter' doit vous laisser là.

Ron fixe sa plume, certainement sûr qu'elle est ensorcelée. Suis-je bête, elle est ensorcelée !

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se retourne pour demander un conseil à Hermione, son encrier vient me faire de l'oeil.

Je ne résiste pas. Vous comprenez, c'est un encrier tellement charmant.

Comme il semble beaucoup m'aimer, je lui offre une place sous mon pull (trop large, ais-je besoin de le préciser ?).

Et quand Ron va pour tremper sa plume... allez, je vous laisse imaginer...

- Harry ?" Ron cligne des yeux, visiblement dépassé par la fuite de son cher et tendre ami encrier.

- Moui ?"

- Mon encrier..." Tient, qu'est-ce que je vous disais.

J'ai la brusque envie de lui faire une scène de ménage, vis-à-vis du fait qu'il aime plus son encrier que son meilleur ami. Mais étant donné que son encrier de malheur le trompe honteusement avec mon pull, je pense qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de jouer à ça.

Et puis, je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprendrait. C'est de Ron dont on parle, après tout.

Et d'un encrier, aussi. Mais on s'en moque.

- Quoi Ron ?" Je fronçe les sourcils d'un air faussement inquiet. "Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

- Je..." Il repasse brusquement sous la table, me laissant une demi seconde pour replacer l'encrier à sa place.

Comme si de rien n'était. Je passe inaperçu dans une classe de plus de 25 élèves. C'est trop fort, hein ?

- Monsieur Weasley, que pensez vous être en train de faire ?"

Oh, MacGonagall.

Ron ressort de sous son bureau et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas rire face à son air désorienté.

- Je regardais sous mon bureau si mon encrier n'était pas tombé." Bafouille lamentablement mon meilleur ami. Evidemment, l'idée que le bruit produit par la chute d'un encrier ne passe certainement pas inaperçu ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit.

La vieille femme le fixe, un brin décontenancée. Un soupir lui échappe et elle pointe un doigt vers... l'encrier, tient !

- Celui là ?" Demanda t'elle. Est-ce un air désespéré que je vois sur son sévère visage ?

Round 1 achevé. Potter 2, Weasley 0.

Je me mettrais même 3, juste pour l'air penaud absolument délectable que mon meilleur ami affiche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh, un rouquin affolé.

- Harry ? Je... ma baguette..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- _Expulso-Saco"_

Il a l'air proprement désespéré, là.

- Où est mon sac...?"

- Tiens, c'est pas lui, là, à_ l'autre bout _de la salle ? Que fait il là bas ?"

Héhé, je vous l'demande. Comment as t'il atterrir, si loin, tout seul ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Je crois qu'elles m'en veulent."

- Qui ça, Ron ?"

Je suis réellement curieux, là. Il a l'air si sûr de lui en affirmant ça.

- Mes affaires... je..." Il a un air défait qui lui va à ravir. "Je ne trouve plus ma feuille de cours..."

Il ne va pas pleurer quand même, hein ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mon livre ! Il était là ! J'en suis certain !"

Il est surtout très encombrant, son livre, si vous voulez mon avis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est justement à cause de la taille de certains objets que j'ai décidé, la nuit même, de faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Parce qu'un livre, c'est vraiment très difficile à cacher.

Pour Ron, ça a fonctionné. Evidemment.

Mais avec quelqu'un d'observateur, ça n'aurait pas du tout pris !

Malfoy, par exemple.

Il m'a fallut deux grosses heures pour trouver le sort parfait.

- _Disparito Subita"_

Plus de table. Parfait.

- _Réaparito Object"_

Revoilà la table.

Oui, je vous le dis : Absolument parfait.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'entraîner à les formuler mentalement. Manière de ne pas me faire repérer à cause de mon incapacité à être silencieux.

J'aime vraiment les sorts silencieux, vous savez ça ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Salle commune.

Premier véritable essai. Je suis si impatient !

Hermione est plongée dans ses livres, je ne risque donc presque rien. Cette fille ne peut pas être attentive à TOUT.

Elle n'est pas omnisciente, que je sache.

Tient, je me demande si_ Dumbledore _est au courant de ce que je fais...

- Hey Rony ! Viens là !" L'interpellent Dean et Seamus. Est-ce que je vous ai dis qu'ils sont amants ? Aucun rapport mais, franchement, ça me laisse rêveur, parfois.

Ron les rejoint, délaissant son jeu d'échec. C'est le moment idéal.

Allez, à trois !

Un...

Deux...

Trois !

Hop, plus de jeu d'échec.

- Il voulaient me demander si j'avais retrouvé mon livre de Sortilèges." M'explique t'il en revenant.

Oui, parce que, voyez vous, Ron parle beaucoup de ce qu'il lui arrive. Par conséquent, tout Gryffondor est au courant.

- C'est sympa, ils s'inquiètent." Remarque futile, mais il fallait bien que j'en place une. "Moi aussi, tu sais, je m'inquiète. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien."

J'en rajoute, mais je suis son meilleur ami, vous l'avez oublié ?

Et c'est le rôle d'un meilleur ami de...

Oh, laissons tomber.

- Harry..." Ron a pâlit. "L'échiquier... il..."

Je le fixe _sans comprendre,_ et tourne mon regard vers le lieu où aurait dû être le dit échiquier.

- Il est là, Ron." Je mens, évidemment. Mais pas totalement, parce qu'il est réellement là, hein. Le problème étant qu'il est invisible. Donc, au final, je ne mens pas.

C'est subtil tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron me fixe, apeuré, et lance des regards effrayés vers l'endroit "vide". Il plonge sa tête dans ses mains.

Après un regard vers Hermione, qui ne semble pas s'occuper des déboires de notre roux national, je fais réapparaître le jeu d'échecs.

- Ron, tu es vraiment_ certain _que ça va bien ?"

- Il a disparu ! Tu ne le vois pas, hein !" S'écrit-il alors que tous les yeux se posent sur nous. "Le jeu d'échec n'est plus là !"

- Ron..." Souffle Hermione, qui daigne enfin quitter sa lecture. "De quoi parles tu ?"

- Le jeu d'échec..."

- ... est là." Lui indique t'elle, posément. "Tu devrais te reposer."

Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour sa santé mentale. Autrement, elle ne l'aurait jamais incité à se reposer. C'est Hermione, après tout.

- Mais..." Ron est figé, le regard scotché à l'échiquier. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, pris de tremblements. "Repos, oui, repos..."

- Oui, du repos, Ron." Je finis, l'aidant à se lever. "Viens."

Muhahahaha...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai décidé de laisser un peu de répit à Ron. Non pas parce que je me sens l'âme généreuse, clémente ou tout ce que vous voudrez.

Mais parce que ce midi, il y a des "cèpes à la campagnarde" au repas et je sais que Snape en raffole. Malfoy aime bien ça, aussi.

C'est l'occasion rêvée, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je souris doucement à Ron et prends une assiette. J'aime bien les champignons aussi, mais moins qu'emmerder les gens jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Vraiment, je comprends ce que Malfoy trouve de jouissif en ça et je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir découvert des années plus tôt.

L'air parano de Ron attire les regards. Une chance, les gens m'ignorent.

Un coup de baguette.

Deux coups de baguette.

Un ricanement m'échappe. Hermione me lance un regard suspicieux. Sérieusement, cette fille me fait peur. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose.

Quand elle se tourne vers Snape, je comprends que ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Elle va pour me faire une remarque quand un double fracas résonne dans la grand salle, faisant taire toutes les conversations. Le Roi et le Prince des Serpentards, parfaitement synchro, viennent de lâcher leurs fourchettes, les yeux braqués sur la place qu'occupait leur assiette.

Hermione semble véritablement sous le choc.

Vraiment, comment ais-je pu faire ça ?

D'un tour de baguette, ma chère.

Je jubile. C'est compréhensible, non ? Et quand la salle éclate dans un grand rire, je ne jubile plus, non. Je suis au delà de ça.

J'ai cette impression étrange d'être, pour ces quelques minutes, le maître du monde.

Effrayant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cours de potions

Snape ne semble pas furieux. Juste perturbé. Et... tient, comme Hermione. Suspicieux.

Mais envers tout le monde, lui.

Déjà qu'à l'origine, il est méfiant, mais là...

Peu importe.

Ron semble soulagé de n'avoir pas eu d'ennuis durant son repas. Moment privilégié par ce ventre sur pattes.

Cependant, voyez vous, je refuse de le laisser en paix.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'adore vraiment quand son visage se défait.

Uniquement quand c'est de ma faute, en fait.

Le cours se déroule normalement. Vous savez, des points partent, les Gryffondors grognent, les Serpentards ricanent.

Rien d'anormal… Ou presque, le regard d'Hermione me brûle le dos.

J'attaque seulement une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Au moment où tous dorment sur leurs lauriers, concentrés sur les infâmes mixtures qui bouillent dans les chaudrons.

Le mien fait même des bulles.

Snape est penché sur son chaudron.

Malfoy est concentré sur le dosage.

Ron louche sur les bulles dans le sien.

Et moi...

Moi, je sors ma baguette de ma manche, juste un peu, et je me concentre sur les trois individus précédemment cités.

Et là, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ma meilleure amie (et des trois protagonistes) trois chaudrons disparaissent subitement.

Je feinte de n'avoir rien remarqué, évitant tout juste le coup dans les côtes qu'Hermione essaye de me donner.

Vraiment. Elle ne connaît rien à la discrétion.

Là n'est pas la question.

My god, la tête de Snape ! Il est estomaqué !

Malfoy a viré au blanc. Imaginez, lui qui est déjà trop blanc, il a l'air d'un cadavre.

Et Ron... _Oups_.

Ron s'effondre en larme sous le regard éberlué de toute la classe.

Les Serpentards ne ricanent même pas tellement ils sont choqués.

Hermione se rue sur Ron, l'aidant à se calmer.

- Amenez le à l'infirmerie." Déclare Snape, d'une voix très doucereuse.

Peut être trop doucereuse, en fait.

Je lève les yeux, croisant le regard furieux d'un Severus Snape qu'on a dérangé en plein jeu.

Et là, je lui fais un tout petit sourire innocent.

C'est à cet instant là, je crois, que j'ai signé ma propre perte.

Parce que je n'ai jamais adressé de sourire innocent à cet homme.

Normalement, ils sont insolents.

Je suis persuadé que c'est à cause lui que j'en suis là, désormais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ca va mieux ?" Je suis avec Ron, et j'admets être quand même inquiet pour lui. Le pauvre semble avoir les nerfs beaucoup plus fragile que je ne le pensais.

Hermione boude, elle n'est pas là. Il paraît qu'elle préfère éviter d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

Rassurez moi, je ne suis pas une mauvaise fréquentation, si ?

- Ouai, mais... je crois que je deviens fou..." Ron a l'air réellement au bord du gouffre. Et je ne m'en veux même pas.

- Cette fois, Snape et Malfoy ont aussi vu disparaître leurs chaudrons." J'essaie de le rassurer. "Tu n'es donc pas fou."

Il n'a pas l'air mieux.

Juste désespéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron..."

Et il blanchit.

Ce qui n'a rien de normal. Les gens de pâlissent pas, d'ordinaire, quand je sors une de ces phrases toutes faites.

- Tu... ton..."

Mon ?

- Ton... pantalon..." bégaye mon ami, l'air apeuré.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon dit pantalon.

Qui n'y est plus.

Oh merde.

- C'est Peeves, j'en suis sûr, ou le baron sanglant !" S'écrit Ron, finalement pas très net. "Ils nous veulent du mal, ils s'en prennent à toi maintenant. Tu me crois, hein, tu me crois ?!"

Doublement merde.

Je suis l'investigateur de tout ça. Et je n'ai JAMAIS fais disparaître mon pantalon !

Je suis censé être celui qui agit. Celui qui...

Comment est-ce possible ?

Franchement, je l'ignore, mais je ne le sens pas bien ce coup là.

- Monsieur Potter !" Une voix féminine. Pomfresh. "Que faites vous en caleçon ?!"

Bleu étoilé, le caleçon, si ça vous intéresse.

Ceci dit, elle me pose une colle.

Putain de merde.

* * *

_A SUIVRE_


	2. Clepto Snapy

Une seconde partie beaucoup plus courte. Mais, je me rattraperais pour la 3ème ! Promis :) Merci à Laeticia, qui relit tout à la vitesse de l'éclair (au chocolat, ah ah ah... je me tais...)

Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**2nd Partie : Clepto Snapy ?**

Je sais, je me répète, mais sans Voldy et Ron, je n'en serais certainement pas là.

Le "_là_" c'est -justement- maintenant.

En caleçon.

Au milieu de l'infirmerie.

Face à un Ron estomaqué et une Pomfresh outrée.

Drôle de tableau.

Tremblant, les yeux sortant des orbites, je pose ma main droite sur ma cuisse.

Dénudée.

Froide, même.

Et là, je réalise : On ma volé mon paaaantaloooon !

Non, vous n'y êtes pas ! Il n'est pas simplement invisible. NON ! Il n'est réellement plus là !

Partit.

Disparu.

Volatilisé.

Pouf, quoi !

Comment ça, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mais ça change tout, mes chers !

Parce que...

Parce que je connais une formule pour contrer les sorts d'invisibilité, pas de désintégration.

Et surtout, je me les pèle et les dortoirs sont foutrement loin.

Sans blagues, pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, déjà ?

Sécurité, hein ?

Et si on me viole dans les couloirs, elle sera où la sécurité ?!

Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution. Je doute que Ron soit d'accord mais... des amis sont fait pour s'entre-aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Et, justement, j'ai décidé qu'il m'aiderait, même contre son avis.

Après une bataille enragée mélangeant coups de pieds et plaquages en tous genres, je peux enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, une trace de dents clairement visible sur mon poignet. Ce fou m'a mordu !

J'ai les vestiges de ce terrible combat sur les avant-bras. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien.

Mais j'ai un pantalon.

Plus précisément... SON pantalon.

C'est assez drôle, par ailleurs, de voir qu'il me va comme un gant. Ca doit être logique, en fait. Mon meilleur ami est assez grand et ses fringues lui vont aux fraises.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon problème est en partie résolu. J'espère juste pouvoir atteindre mon dortoir sans que ce bas-ci ne disparaisse subitement.

Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites.

_" Harry, tu es un gros barbare sans gêne."_

Effectivement, j'en ai conscience. Mais je n'en ressens aucune honte.

Est-ce que c'est mal ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grande salle, le lendemain

Il n'y a visiblement pas lieu de s'inquiéter, finalement.

Je n'ai rien perdu depuis l'épisode mémorable de l'infirmerie.

En fait, je dirais même que la vie est plutôt tranquille.

Très tranquille. _Trop._

Sans Ron, mon existence est quand même moins drôle. Puis comme Hermione boude...

Je suis un pauvre malheureux, abandonné, sans aucun cobaye. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous apitoyer sur mon misérable sort, s'il vous plait ?

Bref, je fais mon entrée dans la grande salle, comme tous les matins.

Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'aujourd'hui je suis seul. Ceci dit, je crois que je l'ai cherché... Mon regard tombe sur Neville, et j'hésite une micro seconde avant de me glisser à ses côtés.

Il est pas mal tôt, là, tout de suite. Et c'est mieux, je déteste me battre avec mes camarades pour un pichet de chocolat ou un bout de tarte.

Franchement, à 7h du Matin, c'est pas le top.

Puis je préfère que mes fans ne me voient pas la tête dans le... ahem, je plaisantais là. Rien à carrer des fans.

Le cerveau en compote de pomme, je salue distraitement Neville.

_Gentil Neville._

- Nev', tu peux m'passer le pichet d'choco s'il te plait ?" Je bafouille, cachant un bâillement.

Neville semble quand même comprendre et me pose le pichet en face du nez.

_Bon garçon_.

Je le remercie -parce que voyez vous, je suis chiant mais poli- et me frotte les yeux.

Puis je tends une main qui se referme sur... du vide.

Clignage d'yeux en règle.

Grattage de tête.

- Humpf ?"

Je sais, j'ai l'air con, mais j'étais pourtant certain qu'il avait posé le pichet devant mon nez.

- Tu disais Harry ?" Demande mon camarade, aux petits soins. Que voulez vous, je suis quand même le sauveur du monde...

_Aimable Neville._

Je lui lance un coup d'œil torve puis louche sur mon bol.

J'ai dû avoir un sérieux bug là.

Bien, le pichet ne doit pas être loin.

Ou alors, j'ai peut-être simplement rêvé les évènements.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à Neville de me passer le pichet. Il n'a jamais disparu.

- Neville, tu peux m'passer le pichet de chocolat ?" Je redemande, en articulant bien, attentif à la moindre entourloupe.

Il me lance un coup d'œil bovin puis louche sur mon bol vide.

- Je viens de te le passer." M'indique t-il avec quelque chose s'apparentant de très près à du tact. "Il y a une minute... je..."

Et merde.

Je décroche et cherche MON pichet des yeux. Il n'y a personne à côté de nous.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Tant pis. Je n'ai qu'à prendre un _autre_ pichet, n'est-ce pas ?

Courageux -après tout, je suis à Gryffondor- je me lève et me traîne le long de la table des Gryffons.

Café.

Café.

Thé !

Café !

Thé ?

Caaaafé...

Je fais toutes les autres tables, sans trouver de chocolat.

C'est une machination. Ca ne peut être que ça.

Caaaaalme...

Dernier recours, la table des professeurs. Là, il doit bien y avoir un putain de pichet de chocolat.

J'avance mollement vers la dite table, notant la présence de trois professeurs seulement.

Dumbledore, Macgogo et _Snape._

Je fais mine de ne pas remarquer son sourire suffisant.

- Tu veux quelque chose Harry ?" Me demande Dumbledore, son éternel et écœurant scintillement au fond des yeux.

- En fait..." Je commence avant d'être brutalement interrompu par la voix de mon professeur détesté.

- Vous ne trouverez pas de chocolat ici, Potter."

D'accord.

Je tourne les talons et sort en vitesse, l'image de son sourire en coin, cruel et mesquin, incrusté sous mes paupières.

Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irais le chercher aux cuisines ce foutu chocolat !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Couloirs, un peu plus tard

Puisque Miss Hermione Granger ne semble pas décidée à m'accorder son pardon, je n'ai plus qu'une unique solution.

_Adorable Neville._

Pour les curieux, oui, j'ai réussis à l'avoir, mon chocolat. Encore heureux. Vraiment, je crois que sans lui je n'aurais pas pu bien entamer ma journée.

Pour peu qu'on puisse dire que ma journée soit réellement_ bien _entamée.

Parce qu'avoir son meilleur cob...ami à l'infirmerie et être snobé par la Miss Je-sais-malheureusement-vraiment-tout n'est pas signe d'une agréable journée.

Cependant, je relativise.

Il me reste Neville. Et Dean. Et Seamus.

Et mes fans.

Je ne suis pas seul au monde.

- Alors, ton essai de Métamorphose Neville, tu l'as terminé ?" Je questionne, faussement intéressé. Neville n'est pas aussi mauvais en Métamorphose qu'en Potions, mais ça s'en approche.

- Oui, Tard, Hermione m'a aidé."

Ah, évidemment.

Brave Hermione.

_Gentil, très gentil Neville._

Courageux et délaissé petit Harry Potter...

Elle n'a pas voulu m'aider, moi.

Je pose mon sac au sol, réussissant à grimacer une sorte de sourire.

- Je suis content pour toi." Pas convaincant, je sais. Mais moi je ne l'ai pas terminé, mon essai.

Neville semble ne rien remarquer. Après un autre pauvre sourire, je m'appui contre le mur et essais de faire comme si j'allais bien et n'étais pas sur le point de me morfondre. Ma tentative se solde par un échec au moment où la voix glaciale de Snape nous indique d'entrer. Ce gars arrivera toujours à me procurer de sales frissons, entre peur et envie. _Je le déteste._

Je vais pour ramasser mon sac quand... _devinez !_

Un pauvre gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mon sac, comme les pichets de chocolats, vient de me faire faux bond. C'est une catastrophe.

Il faut que je garde mon calme. Calme. Calme. _Caaalme_...

Je prends une grande inspiration.

- Monsieur Potter, qu'attendez vous donc ?"

Je suis tenté de lâcher un "mon sac", comme seule réponse. Mais, dans ce cas ci, je suis quasi certain que je passerais pour un abruti profond. Même si...

- _Votre sac, _peut-être ?"

Je me fige. Lentement, comme si j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y voir, je me tourne vers lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

_L'enfoiré_.

- Rentrez, nous n'attendons que vous."

Son sourire victorieux m'inquiète. Sa réplique m'inquiète. Ce cours m'inquiète.

Mais j'entre, parce que le survivant n'a peur de rien. Et parce que son regard ne m'en laisse pas le choix...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dortoir

Le cours de potions a été un véritable enfer. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. Tous mes ingrédients ont disparus, les uns après les autres. J'ai fais explosé deux chaudrons, pris un 0 et une heure de retenue.

Mais le pire, c'est le sourire _malin_, _taquin_ et _sexy_ que ce salaud avait.

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf, je vous jure. Je compatis maintenant au sort de Ron. Sérieux, c'est à en devenir fou !

Le pire reste que je suis myope comme une taupe et que -durant ma douche- mes lunettes se sont enfuies. C'est une horreur.

C'est une catastrophe.

Je veux mourir.

Assis sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration laborieuse, je tente de contenir ma colère, ma peur et des larmes contrariées.

Assister au déclin mental des autres est amusant. Etre la victime de ces petits tours l'est beaucoup moins.

Surtout que je _sais _qui en est l'auteur. Snape.

Snape. Snape. Snape.

Ce nom virevolte dans mon esprit, s'inscrit sous mes paupières, me faisant à nouveau frissonner.

Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ça. La seule chose qui importe, c'est que ma situation est loin d'être bonne.

Snape ne me lâchera pas avant que je ne devienne fou, c'est certain.

Pour qu'il abandonne, il faudrait qu'il soit lui-même fou.

Qu'il soit fou.

Qu'il soit fou...

Qu'il...

Je relève brusquement la tête, une ampoule lumineuse éclatant en mille morceaux dans mon esprit.

Snape va devenir fou.

Je vais y veiller.

_Snape va devenir fou..._

* * *

__

_Répoooonnses !_

**NEPHERIA :** C'est court mais ça percute ! Merci :D

**Faucheuse :** Contente de t'avoir fait rire :D c'est une victoire !

**natsuko :** J'espère que t'as nettoyé avant d'te rouler au sol, ça peut être dommage pour les fringues. Contente de t'avoir fait rire, j'adore les reviews de ce genre xD

**yaoi gravi girl **: Ca, pour matter, à mon avis, il va s'en donner à coeur joie le Sevy. Merci pour la review et d'accord avec toi, le pote potty a été pris à son propre piège. Muhuhu... pauvre ptit...

**Vendetta : **Ya des gens comme ça, oui xD Le gars qui rien d'autre à faire qu'enquiquiner son monde... ça m'rapelle plein d'personnes. Quand au fait que Sev' soit beaucoup plus intelligent que les autres, c'est quand même pas difficile, hein... la seule qui est moins débile que les autres, c'est Hermione, et elle a remarqué l'entourloupe aussi. Harry Potter est d'une discretion... comme un éléphant qui te vole tes cacahuètes en esperant que tu le vois pas. Il va en baver... Pour le Tome 7, non, pas lu, j'attends la sortie en français. Merci pour ta review

**nefthaliana : **Contente que tu aimes :D Ron est un bon cobaye à maltraiter, hein ? ;) Merci pour la review )

**jenni944 **: Le responsable ? Mais ça coule de source ! Qui est assez Serpentard pour piéger Riri à son propre jeu, hein :p Héhé..

**sylnaruto :** xD Merci pour la review, trèèès expressive. J'adore ! Heureuse de te faire rire, attention à pas t'étouffer

**Misou : **Miiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

**Plume de Lune : **T'as bien vu, c'est du délire complet, oui xD En fait, j'en suis à me demander où sont passés mes derniers neurones... Merci pour ta review, et bonne vacances, j'espère que tu vas en profiter un max

**Tomate Cerise : **Nooon, on s'en fiche pas de Snape ! Voyons, c'est Sev' qui est important ! xD Et Ronny... il en gardera des sequelles à ton avis ? ;p

**Zaika **: Miiiciii :)

* * *


	3. Clepto Guerre

**Nda :** Navrée pour l'attente. Je pense que ça ne s'arrangera pas. En fait, mon boulot me prends un temps fou... Etre animatrice dans un Centre aéré ne laisse pas trop de répis, les journées sont longues et éreintantes, les pauses rares et courtes... Je vais tout faire pour que la fin vous arrive avant la fin du mois (ainsi que la suite d'Adel) mais je ne promet rien :)

* * *

**Partie number 3 : La Clepto Guerre**

J'attaque dès le lendemain, avec un courage dont je ne me savais même pas capable. Vraiment, je veux qu'on m'ovationne, parce que s'attaquer à un Severus Snape clairement au courant de vos manigances relève d'un courage et d'un comportement hautement héroïque.

Ou bien d'une inconscience stupéfiante agrémentée de tendances suicidaires alarmantes, je n'sais pas encore.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien le seul tordu dans cette école qui saura faire face à Severus Snapus !

C'est pas cool, ça ?

Comme je l'ai déjà dis : Snape va devenir fou. Et la raison de sa déraison (ah ah ah, j'aime mes jeux de mots) sera son pire cauchemar : Mwa, Harry James Potter, survivant, idole du monde sorcier et monstre du 4 Privet Drive.

Mon cas étant déjà critique -ce gars veut me rendre dingue- je n'ai rien à y perdre et tout à y gagner.

Et ça, mesdames, messieurs, c'est PARFAIT. On fait toujours des trucs stupides mais époustouflants quand on est au bord du gouffre.

Il va falloir que je la joue fine. Sans quoi, je risquerais de passer de reste de ma vie en retenue.

Et ça, franchement, ça me dit moyennement.

Mais, hey, qui c'est le roi du tact ? Hein ? De la ruse et de l'ingéniosité ?

C'est... Snape, merci à la fille au fond, là, ca remonte le moral ce genre de commentaires...

Bref, je disais, les retenues, ça me dit pas trop. En particulier si je dois récurer des chaudrons qui disparaissent et réapparaissent à tout va.

Sérieux, s'ils risquaient seulement de disparaitre (avec la crasse qui les pollue), je n'serais pas contre. Mais Snape n'est pas idiot.

Loin de là. Il est même assez diabolique pour faire apparaitre plus de crasse, plus de travail, plus de...

J'en frissonne d'horreur. C'est l'image même du cauchemar.

Etrangement, je frissonne encore.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites vous là, planté comme un piquet ?" Me susurre la vile voix du seigneur des cachots, me procurant par là même d'autres désagréables frissons. "Surtout dans cette tenue."

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?!

- Votre manque de réaction et votre absence flagrante de décence vous couteront 25 points..." Un sourire cruel et un tantinet joueur (uh?) aux lèvres, l'homme ose achever. "En moins pour Gryffondor, évidemment."

Je frissonne à nouveau et prends soudainement peur. Je frissonne beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure, non ?

Mon regard descend au niveau de mon torse. Je frissonne.

Oh putain.

Je.suis.torse.nu.face.à.Snape.et.plein.plein.plein.de.gens.

_Le bâtard !_

Je rumine.

Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je me laisse faire ! Foi de Harry Potter puissance deux, la vengeance va être immédiate et à savourer en direct.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de la guerre -mis à part que Voldy était un gros taré- c'est que la magie sans baguette est une chose incroyable.

Epuisante.

Mais extra !

J'en savoure d'ailleurs l'utilité en voyant disparaitre sa robe et son propre haut.

- Professeur, je suis touché que vous ayez décidé de m'accompagner dans mon périple mi-nudiste." Je rougis malgré moi quand mes yeux s'attardent traitreusement sur son torse pâle. "Mais, vraiment, en arriver à une telle extrémité va nuire à votre image, non ?"

Il comprend. Du moins, à en voir son visage doublement pâle, j'imagine qu'il vient de saisir la situation dans laquelle JE viens de le mettre.

Je jubile.

Owi owi... jubilatiooon.

- Potter." Il gronde. J'aime ça. "Ne jouez pas avec moi."

Oh ! Quelle accusation ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans, voyons, je ne joue plus !

Presque.

Oui bon, d'accord.

D'abord, je ne jouais pas à 5 ans.

J'hausse les épaules, faussement confiant. "Vous devriez y aller _Monsieur_. Parce que vous savez que votre haut est encore là. Je le sais aussi. Mais eux..." Je désigne les élèves choqués nous fixant. "...ne le savent pas."

**Potter 1 - Snape 1**

_La guerre est déclarée._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Harry ?" Neville semble hésiter. Ce gars hésite_ toujours_, c'est lourd, si vous saviez... "Pourquoi... je veux dire... tu n'as pas mis de chaussures ?"

Je grogne, maudissant le sol froid de ce maudit château.

- Mes pieds ne voulaient pas."

- Ah... o-ok."

Il ne cherche pas à argumenter. Bon dieu, quel soulagement... A la place, il fait un pas, trébuche et se rattrape à moi.

Et m'écrase le pied. Evidemment !

- AAAAIIIIEEEEEEUUUUHHH !!"

Mais qui m'a foutu un _imbécile_ pareil ?!

**Potter 1 - Snape 2**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Severus ?" La prof de Métamorphose lance un regard médusé à mon trèèès cher professeur de potions. "Vous n'auriez pas oublié... votre robe ?"

Muarf muarf muarf.

Pas très conventionnel, hein.

**Potter 2 - Snape 2**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- HARRY !!" Hermione me rejoint, essoufflée. "Je peux... te... parler... s'il..."

- Pas l'temps."

Je viens de voir Snape passer.

- Mais..."

- A plus tard !"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Monsieur Potter ? Où est votre devoir ?"

- Je ne l'ai pas." Je grogne ça au nain me servant de professeur de sortilège. Le 3ème de la journée à me poser cette question.

Le 3ème de la journée à me retirer 20 points pour ça.

Et, en réalité, mon 3ème zéro pointé en moins de 24h.

- Je suis terriblement déçu par..." Et Blablabla... blabla... "J'espère que..." Et blabla...

Dire que j'avais mis trois plombes pour faire chacun de ces foutus essais !

**Potter 17 - Snape 18**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Monsieur Snape ! Professeur !"

J'observe avec dédain Malfoy me passer devant, s'élançant vivement vers Snape. Que c'est attendrissant...

Muhh... Eurk...

Malfoy lui laverait les bottes avec sa propre bave que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Pathétique.

Snape ne prête pas attention au blondinet, préférant visiblement me fusiller du regard.

Je suis tout ému, une telle attention, portée au détriment du merveeeiiilleeeux Draco Malfoy... C'est siii touchant.

- _Monsieur_." Insiste Malfoy. Déplorable. "_SEVERUS !"_

Une telle familiarité. Ca me... _dégoûte._ J'en vomirais.

Autant m'épargner la vue d'un tel spectacle.

- Plus tard, Draco."

Owww... _Draco_.

J'en ai l'estomac soulevé. Et je me fous de savoir que c'est absolument crétin de réagir ainsi face au simple emploi de prénoms.

C'est répugnant, c'est tout ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je tourne les talons. Sérieux, _répugnant_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Severus, tu es certain que tout va bien ?"

C'est la voix du vieux fou glucosé.

Je ricane, caché dans le placard de la salle des professeurs.

- Pourquoi..." La voix froide s'interrompt brusquement.

- Boire dans une tasse invisible est un indice de fatigue." Le rassure le vénérable directeur. "As tu pensé à te reposer, dernièrement ?"

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, foutez-moi la paix _Albus_."

Je m'enivre de sa voix menaçante, attendant fébrilement l'intervention de vieux fou.

- Adhérer à certains jeux est une preuve flagrante de certains désirs refoulés." Philosophe étrangement Dumby.

Gneuh... qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

- Merci Albus." Grince _Severus. _" Je ne manquerais pas d'y réfléchir."

- En attendant, commencez par reposer cette... tasse. Vous avez l'air idiot."

Gnahahahaha...

**Potter 27 - Snape 27**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Point de vue Général/Omniscient (une envie subite)

C'est absolument sidéré que Poudlard assista -durant deux looongues semaines- à une guerre tout aussi surprenante qu'irréaliste.

Effectivement, il commençait à être difficile -pour tous, même les plus obtus- de ne pas remarquer les nombreuses disparitions survenant à tout va. Comme il était impossible d'ignorer les victimes -et donc probables investigateurs- de ces minables tours. Seul Ron n'avait rien remarqué puisque toujours à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière avait prétexté qu'envoyer son patient dans un tel chaos ressemblerait, de très près, à une condamnation à mort pour le jeune Weasley.

Hermione approuvait.

Harry s'en foutait, trop obnubilé par Snape. Pour preuve, Hermione essayait de lui parler environ 15 fois par jours, au moins pour l'avertir de tous les yeux fixés sur lui... et se faisait lamentablement rembarrer à tous les coups.

Il en était de même pour Draco Malfoy. Son parrain ne lui avait pas accordé une seule minute d'attention.

Et pour cause. Severus Snape ne songeait plus qu'à Harry Potter, comme la réciproque était vraie. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Tous les coups semblaient permis. Cette joyeuse et vicieuse guérilla prit même une dimension si personnelle que chacun en vint à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Le pire étant qu'Harry Potter n'était même pas allé en retenue une seule fois, et que Snape -si pris par la situation puérile- n'avait pas trouvé moyen de broncher à ce propos. C'était la troisième dimension...

- C'est aberrant." Souffla un jour Hermione à Draco Malfoy qui, tout aussi sidéré qu'elle, observait les deux protagonistes s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Severus adore les crêpes. Il n'y a que les crêpes qui ont disparues." Nota le blond, platement, en réponse à la remarque de sa condisciple.

- Non, la mousse au chocolat aussi." Corrigea Hermione. "Harry est raide dingue de mousse au chocolat."

- Tous les vêtements _favoris_ de Severus se sont subitement volatilisés. Le pauvre a dû mettre tout ceux qu'il détestait." Continua Draco, les yeux rivés sur un Dumbledore riant de bon cœur.

- La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry a disparue aussi." Intervint Neville, hésitant, comme toujours. "Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire _ça_."

- Je ne savais même pas qu'Harry possédait un album des Beatles." Souffla Hermione, admirative. "Ni qu'il en était fan."

- Et je n'avais jamais remarqué que Severus portait une _gourmette, _avant qu'il hurle au meurtre face à sa... disparition."

- Comment font-ils...?" lâchèrent les deux jeunes gens, en cœur.

C'est une question que commençait à se poser Snape, ses yeux s'attardant sur la mine défaite d'Harry Potter, visiblement traumatisé par la fuite de sa mousse au chocolat.

_Comment Harry Potter pouvait il le connaître aussi bien ?_

Dumbledore laissa échapper un ricanement.

Pour qui avait l'œil, la situation était effroyablement révélatrice...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Retour à Harry**

Je- n'en- peux- plus.

Marre. Marre. MAAAARRREUH.

Je... ne sais plus quoi faire. Le coup de la mousse au chocolat...

C'est... tellement horrible !

J'AIME la mousse au chocolat. _Tellement. Presque amoureusement._

C'est presque pire que pour la disparition de mes lunettes... pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de murs, meubles et portes que je me suis mangé dans la face depuis. Jusqu'à que j'ai le bon sens de lançer un sort -malheureusement pas permanent ni très performant- sur ma vue.

Oui, la mousse au chocolat, c'est pire que TOUT ce qui m'a été enlevé depuis que Snape et moi sommes en guerre. Pendant des années, j'ai lorgné sur la mousse au chocolat qu'engloutissait Dudley, sans jamais pouvoir y goûter. Et... me faire ça...

_Honnêtement,_ je suis déprimé. C'était un coup bas.

QUOI j'ai fais disparaître ses crêpes ?! Il l'avait cherché !

Moi ? Le fautif ?

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE QUE TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ?!!

Vous êtes pour Snape, c'est ça ?!

Bande de lâcheurs ! Bande de traîtres ! Bande de...

Snif. Sniiiif...

Ce gars a une résistance _inhumaine. _Comment est-il possible de ne pas tourner fou ? Comment fait-il, bon sang ?!

Maaa... moussse... aaauuu... choooooocooooolaaat !

Je vais pleurer. Mince. J'ai... envie de pleurer. Pris à mon propre piège.

Pris - à - mon - propre - piège.

Et Malfoy, qui continu à lui coller aux basques. Avec de telles affinités ("Seveeeruuus ! aaatttends !"), je ne serais même pas étonné qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Ca me donne... envie de... VOMIR.

Je déteste Malfoy.

Je hais Snape.

Je les maudis.

Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?!

Ce blond gominé qui pète plus haut que son cul n'est rien qu'une poupée ! De l'artificiel !

DE LA BOUSE DE DRAGON !

Caaalme.

Respire. Chuut...

Je crois que je vais abandonner. Ca me fait mal de le dire mais...

Je ne tiens plus. Bordel, je suis un faible.

La preuve, je suis entrain de me cacher dans mon dortoir.

Sous mes couettes.

Alors qu'il est 15h30 de l'aprèm et que je devrais être en cours.

Potions, plus précisément.

La vérité, c'est que... j'ai peur. Vraiment.

De ce qu'il pourrait faire disparaitre.

De la situation.

De son regard.

De son putain de sourire.

J'aaai peeeeeuuuuuuurrrrr-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

" BOUM "

Clignage d'yeux.

Massage de crâne.

Massage de côtes.

Décollage lent du plancher contre lequel je suis tombé.

Massage de nez.

Absence momentanée des quelques neurones restant.

_Comment_...

Graaande inspiration. O.K. Mon-lit-vient-de-se-faire-la-malle. _Charmant. Super. Extra. _

Je ne dois pas pleurer, ça ne serait pas digne d'Harry Potter le grand. Pas - pleurer.

- Putain... il va me le payer."

Je vais lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher. Il ne s'en remettra pas.

Bordel, _il va payer._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement du Maître des potions - Minuit 30**

Flacon. Flacon. Flacon. Potion de sommeil. Calmants.

Livres. Livres. Plaquette de marbre. Plume.

Humm...

Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'il l'a caché ?!

Pas là. Pas là.

Dans ce meuble ? Hum, naon...

Celui là ? Non plus.

Hum... sous le bureau ? Rien d'intéressant...

Sous ce meuble ? Nao...SI !

Sisisisisisisi !

Muhahahahaha, je l'ai ! Trouvééééé ! Muhahahaha. Bordel, je suis trop fort. Vive moi. Je suis the best. C'est trop la classe.

Vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi, vive moi.

Il va payer. Muhahahaha.

Pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple, j'ai mis la main sur... _son précieux "nécessaire du petit maître des potions"._

Dès 3 ans.

Muhahahahaha.

- Potter." Une voix froide et menaçante... "Reposez ça i-mé-dia-te-ment."

Glups.

* * *

**_A suivre_**

* * *

_Répoooonnses ! (Ca va faire 15mètres, je le sens xD)_

**Eliodisa-snape :** Uhuhu... j'adore savoir que certains passent pour des tarés à rire tout seul :D C'est touchant de savoir que, même catalogué fou, on continu à me lire xD Merci pour ta review :)

**Flore :** De rien. J'suis tellement heureuse que ça te plaise, ou au moins te fasse sourire ! Et te fasse, toi aussi, passer pour une folle auprès de tes proches. Héhé... victoiiireee... Snarryyy... Naaa...

**Shaynna :** Sevy s'amuse toujours, en fait, mais ça s'voit pas. C'est qu'il a un sens de l'humour assez spécial, tu sais, du genre douteux et dégradant pour son entourage. Merci xD

**philomoon :** Psychopathe ou psychotique... Harry est grave, hein ? C'est son affrontement avec Voldy qui lui a grillé l'cerveau, en réalité. Le pauvre, il est siphoné et s'en rends même pas compte. Mercii !

**Vendetta : **T'as raison, bien fait pour sa poire ! Un gros câliiin, owiii, Sevy va s'en charger, hein ? Harry peut être rusé aussi, tu sais... et puis, en fait, tu as pu voir que, finalement, aucun des deux n'est discret... Bisouilles à toi, et mici pour cette jolie review !

**Coukkie : **Muhuh, merci xD Heureuse que tu te marre bien, j'adore le mot "poilant", tu sais ? Poilant poilant poilant...#_Akas va se faire interner#_

**jenni944 **: Uhu, de manière forte ! Evidemment ! Là, Sevy est allé trop loin, c'est net :D

**sylnaruto :** En fait, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais même pas songé au côté pratique... M'enfin, Harry est débrouillard, il s'en sort comme il peut, au pire, s'il a plus de quoi prendre ses cours, il a toujours sa baguette pour dupliquer ceux de Mione, ou ceux de Neville - au choix (geentil neville). Puis, en fait, il s'en fout xD Par contre, pour les bonbons de Dumby, c'est une idée que je vais exploiter, hummm, parce que c'est vrai que c'est totalement anormal que Dumby n'ait pas souffert, lui aussi, de cette horrriiiible situation, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? xD

**Nekochan Miharu** :En fait, Harry n'est pas allé en retenue. Mais ça ne gêne pas, sérieusement, les deux se voient assez comme cela sans avoir besoin de retenue. Ils se voient même trop. Ils ne voient plus que l'autre... c'est comme une retenue permanente, au fond xD Merci pour la review !

**tenshi-no-yoru :**S'il les retrouve, ui xD Mdr, tu veux la vérité ? J'avais totalement zappé le fait que Harry ne retrouvait pas ses affaires ! Ta review a comme été un éléctrochoc... la panique ! "Maiiis, mince, j'y ai pas pensé ! Et ses lunettes alors ? Et son sac ? Et ses autres affaires ?!" Une horreur xD La grande question est donc : que deviennent les affaires d'Harry ? Hum ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !

**Misou: **Mircii j'espere ne pas trop te décevoir, comme mon humour et mon humeur ne sont jamais les mêmes... j'ai un peu peur de me glander au chapitre suivant xD

**Lunenoire**: Oui hein xD A croire qu'ils ne savent faire que ça !

**Zaika :**_ #Bisouilles#_

**DLT** : Tu as été servi j'espere, niveau gueguerre ! xD En plein dans l'mille. Alors, à ton avis, qui en a bavé le plus :p

**Blackangel **: Allons, qui se souci de Ronny ? ;p Snape Powaaa ! Agaaa...Merci, en tous cas, c'était vraiment trop gentil comme commentaire, suis toujours toute émue et ravie que quelqu'un aime, même si ça ravive la peur de décevoir. Bisous :)

**yaoi gravi girl **: Heureusement, il lui reste ses fans.. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point Snape est coquin, owi owi xD

**Calynounette**: Mdr, dément, ta mère a du s'poser des questions, surement que tu devrais lui expliquer que 'non, maman, j'suis pas folle, enfiiiin, mais crois moi..." J'adôôôre ta Review :D Mici..

**ad :** Miciiiiiiii ! Ravie de te faire rire, le rire c'est la santé... à moins que ça ne soit que le travail... hum, méditons, méditons xD

* * *

**A TOUS**

Enfin, je voudrais à tous vous remercier. C'est... stupéfiant, retournant, extraordinaire, boulversant, gagatisant (etc, rayez la mention inutile) de recevoir de si charmants commentaires... et surtout, un si grand nombre de ces adorables commentaires :D Tant que vous riez, je suis heureuse... imaginez le sourire niais qui me colle à chaque fois que je vois une nouvelle review m'annonçant qu'un lecteur de plus a rigolé comme un débile face à mes délires !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, qui marquent leur passage ou ne le font pas, merci de pénétrer aussi légèrement et gentillement dans mon monde... Merci de sourire face à la débilité croissante qui m'envahie jours après jours. Ô public, je t'aaaime !**_ #Prends ses médocs...#_


	4. La scène du Crime

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Les Clepto's et la scène du crime

* * *

Et là, tu vois, j'ai carrément flippé.

Et là, tu vois, j'ai bêtement tout lâché.

Et là, tu vois, j'ai compris que j'allais tout simplement crever.

Et rapidement, s'il vous plait.

Parce que, peur ou pas, vaut mieux pas laisser tomber un nécessaire de "Petit maître des potions' vieux de plus de 30 ans. Sinon -croyez moi- il se fracasse au sol, c'est indiqué dans "_le Manuel du nécessaire de petit maître des potions, dès 3 ans_", en dessous de la vignette "_fragile_", en dessus des mots "_à Severus Snape_".

Et là, tu vois...

- Oups."

- Potter, _je_ vais vous tuer."

Maaamaaaaan !

Le truc qui serait d'actualité, maintenant, ce serait de voir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux avant de rendre l'âme dans d'affreuses souffrances. Mais -honnêtement- comme mon passé me file la nausée, je vais plutôt essayer de visualiser mon avenir.

Beaucoup plus court, hein, je n'en ai pas. Rappelez-vous, je vais mourir.

Herrrmioooooneuhh !

- Cependant..." Snapy-chou hausse un sourcil, encore, à croire que c'en est maladif. Je résiste de justesse à l'envie de lui proposer de consulter un médecin généraliste, au cas où ses sourcils le démangeraient vraiment _trop_. "Comme vous achever m'apporterait bien trop d'ennuis, je vais me contenter de vous _punir."_

ARG.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Intermède musical_

_Dans le bureau directorial, un vieil homme à moitié fou déballa tendrement l'un de ses éternels bonbons au citron. Son piaf enchanté sifflota, réprobateur, et songea tristement aux nouvelles directives de l'infirmière de l'école, en particulier celles concernant l'interdiction formelle de sucre pour tous les glucomans d'un autre âge... et leur oiseau._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

...55 ; 56 ; 57...

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'au bout de tant d'année à enseigner, un homme tel que Snape puisse penser à revoir ses méthodes d'enseignement ou -dans ce cas-ci- de _punitions_. L'idée de Snape est certes expérimentale, quoi que très militaire, je reste sceptique quand à son intérêt.

Ouais, en même temps, récurer des chaudrons puants et poisseux n'a jamais fourni un très grand intérêt non plus...

...73 ; 74 ; 75...

- Potter, inutile de grogner."

Méchant. Méchant. Méchant. Méchant. Méchaaant !

...88 ; 89...

Ok, j'admets, c'est terriblement humiliant d'être rabaissé de cette manière. Je parie que Malfoy -notre joyeuse blondinette décolorée et probablement déculottée- n'a jamais eu à tomber aussi bas ! Mais bien entendu, pour _moi_, c'est _différent_.

...91 ; 92...

Dire que j'en suis à ma 92ème pompe et qu'il a TOUJOURS un putain de sourire suffisant ! Si j'avais été malin, j'aurais déjà mis les voiles. Après tout, une porte ne peut raisonnablement PAS me résister. Disons seulement que c'est un peu tard pour y penser, parce que -vraiment- la simple idée de courir me terrorise. Pour dire, je ne suis même plus certain d'être doté de tous mes membres...

- Bien Potter, puisque vous en êtes à 3 pompes par minutes, autant passer à la seconde partie..."

Pourquoi j'ai brutalement une _folle envie _de continuer mes pompes ?

- J'imagine que le Quidditch confère à tout attrapeur l'équilibre nécessaire pour tenir -pendant un certain temps- debout en silence..." Ah, si c'est qu'ça. "sur 1 pied."

Urf.

Dumbyyyyy...

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Mais le dit Dumby était à des lieux des suppliques de son élève favori. Toujours dans son bureau, il enfournait son 36ème bonbon au citron. Son piaf enchanté lui envoya un regard courroucé. Quand est-ce que son maître allait lui en proposer un ?! Vieux barbu avare !_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

2 minutes 31 secondes. 2 minutes 32 secondes. 2 minutes 33 secondes.

Je suis déjà tombé trois fois, et à chaque chute, Snape se contente d'un sourire sardonique et de me regarder me remettre sur un pied. Ce gars est _réellement_ méchant.

Ceci dit, ça doit être moins passionnant que de me voir faire des pompes. La preuve, il ne m'observe _même plus_. C'est certain que de me voir figé sur un pied ne doit pas être très intéressant.

Je crois qu'il corrige des copies.

Ou bien, peut-être qu'il matte des photos pornographiques de Malfoy dans toutes les positions possibles. Bordel, ça m'énerve. Malfoy n'a probablement jamais du se faire humilier de la sorte !

Comment ça je radote ? Mais franchement... ARG !

- Potter, remettez vous sur un pied."

Grillé. Humpf.

J'ai mal à la jambe droite.

Méchaaaaant !

Et hop, voilà, il replonge dans sa super activité beaucoup plus intéressante que le pauvre et insignifiant Harry Potter.

Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste !

Il fronce les sourcils, sûrement qu'un élève de ma trempe a écrit une ânerie plus grosse que lui. Du genre "La potion d'immobilité permet de ne pas bouger." Vous savez, le truc carrément évident. Perso, j'aurais rajouté "ne pas bouger signifie rester dans une position durant un certain temps, sans que le corps ne se déplace ou même ne frissonne." ou une connerie de ce genre là. Comprenez, ça me ferait déjà deux à trois lignes de plus dans un devoir.

C'est là qu'on comprend pourquoi mes dissert' de potion sont généralement raturées d'une note minable. La dernière fois, il a même osé écrire "Retournez vous coucher Potter", juste à côté de mon **D - **.D comme _Désolant_.** D-** comme _pire_ que Désolant.

Ow, il vient de mordre sa lèvre ! Cette fois, c'est qu'il est assez gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève a bien pu écrire pour arriver à _gêner _cet homme ?

- Potter, arrêtez de me fixer." Il grogne.

Oh.

Je détourne donc les yeux.

Pour que mon regard se repose sur lui deux secondes plus tard.

Maintenant il frissonne. Ça se remarque au tremblement soudain de sa main. C'est bref mais j'ai l'œil. Faut dire qu'à force de le regarder...

Non, oubliez ça.

Bref, j'imagine qu'il a froid. Ces cachots sont assez éloignés de la norme en matière de chauffage.

Rien d'étonnant... Essayez donc de réchauffer la grotte de l'homme des neiges...

- Potter..."

Humpf, ça sonne menaçant, autant re-détourner le regard. Franchement, ce que ce gars peut être sensible ! Physiquement parlant, hein. Je veux dire, sensible aux regards, pour le reste, j'imagine que demander à la blondinette vous en apprendra plus.

Saleté de Malfoy.

Je me répète, non ?

Léger coup d'œil. Voilà, replongé dans ses corrections.

C'est quand même chiant, parce que ne pas le regarder signifie "regarder autre part". Et, sérieux, le reste de la pièce est d'un ennui mortel.

1 ; 2 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5 ; 6 ; 7 ; 8 ; 9 ; 10 ; 11 ; 12 ; 13 ; 14 ; 15 !

Le tapis a 15 motifs différents.

C'est ici que c'est désolant, non ? Que j'en sois réduit à ça... Humpf.

Puis d'abord, je m'ennuie. Non, je m'ennuie _vraiment_.

Tellement.

Horriblement.

Incontestablement.

Bordel, je m'ennuie là ! Un peu de soutient ne serait pas de refus !

Et l'autre drogué aux potions qui ne daigne même plus me donner un peu d'attention !

Plus d'attention.

Ennui.

Pas un regard.

Ennui.

Hum...

Héhéhéhé...

Ce tapis est moche. Je vous jure. Imaginez le tapis le plus horrible que vous puissiez trouver dans un marché aux puces.

Vous visualisez ? Eh bien c'est le sien.

_C'était_ le sien.

D'ailleurs, ce rideau non plus n'est pas au top de l'élégance.

Est-ce que ce sont des dentelles, là ?

C'_était_ des dentelles.

Oh, et cette bibliothèque. Qui aime les livres, de toute façon ? A part Hermione... Bon, et Snape.

Je lui fais une faveur.

Et cette infâme petite table ? Personne n'irait faire quoi que ce soit sur une table comme celle ci. Elle a des entailles partout, en plus.

Pouf.

- Potter." Je tourne la tête et déglutis. Hum, c'est drôle, un immense truc noir me cache toute visibilité. Oww, professeur Snape ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?! "Puis-je savoir où vient de passer la moitié de mon mobilier ?"

_Je suis mort._

_Adieu._

_Je vous aimais._

- Il s'est enfuit ?" Je tente, d'une voix absolument misérable. Et toujours sur un pied. Hinhinhin...

- _Potter..." _Ca sonne comme un avertissement. J'en frissonne.

Je pense un instant à chercher l'interpellé des yeux et à le livrer sans pitié à mon cauchemar. Hum, j'imagine que feinter ne pas être le dit Potter ne fonctionnera pas.

"Quoi, il y a un Harry Potter ici ?" Je m'exclame mentalement, testant l'idée.

Pas brillant. Et tout ça signifie une chose bien particulière, je vais devoir faire face à ma propre fin.

- Monsieur...?"

- Avez vous fait disparaître tout ce que vous vouliez ?" Si je n'étais pas mort de peur, je dirais qu'il est... _amusé_.

- Oui..." Je couine. "Et vous ?"

Comment ça "et vous" ?

Par Merlin, faites qu'il me tue vite et sans douleur...

- A vrai dire non. Il me manque à faire disparaître une petite chose encore..."

- Oh." Je fais semblant d'être étonné, sourd à ses tentatives d'humour. D'ailleurs, Snape ne fait pas d'humour. Comment pourrait-il ? "Il s'agit de... ?"

Oui hein, que peut-il vouloir faire disparaître, lui ? Il a déjà toutes mes affaires ou presque. Sans compter qu'il a aussi fait disparaître mon air arrogant, mon équilibre mental et tout ce qu'il me restait d'assurance. Ne reste plus que mon corps...

Mamaaaan...

- Votre bouche Potter." Han, ça, ce serait cruel. Il ne peut pas faire ça, hein ? "Sous _la mienne_."

Comment ?!

_- _Comm- _humpf."_

_**

* * *

**_

La suite au prochain épisode...

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Shaynna :** ARG, piquer ton ordi ! #Akas mode profond traumatisme# C'est... c'est... cruel ! Fais quand même gaffe, hein, comment survivre sans ordi ? #Geekette en force# Bon, en dehors de ça, je suis plutôt contente que ça te fasse encore bien rire. Bah ui, c'est que mn humour de dégrade un peu alors... bref, c'est assez rassurant, et extra à penser ! Wouarg, j'espère que tu vas continuer à rire... Merci :)

**zaika :** Wow o

**jenni944 :** Ui, hein, on aime les dérapages... (woua, il était presque temps en fait que ca dérape ! xD) Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore coupé là où il faut pas... il va falloir attendre le chapitre prochain pour voir comme une guerre peut se transformer en une autre forme de conflit trèès alléchante ! Merci pour la review :)

**landelf :** Militons ensemble xD PAS TOUCHE AUX MOUSSES AU CHOCOLAT ! #Scande ça à tue tête dans sa chambre# C'était terrible hein, ça devrait être interdit de s'attaquer aux desserts des gens. Mais, tu comprends bien qu'il fallait un truc vraiment cruel pour en arriver à ce stade de l'histoire... (comment ça "cruel seulement pour les ventres sur pattes" ?!) Merci en tous cas for the commentaire :p

**Lunenoire :** Contente que ça te plaise xD Il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour savoir quoi faire dsparaître de débile... au moins, mon choix a fait rire... (Entre nous, le coup du lit m'horrifi dès que j'y pense, je detesterais qu'on m'fasse ça oO J'en ai même rêvé.)

**yaoi gravi girl :** Oui hein, interessés par l'autre depuis trèès longtemps. Même si Harry nie ! C'est au prochain chapitre que les choses commenceront (ow la coquine, j'suis sûre que t'attends que ça xD), sauf que... ne t'attends pas à un lémon classique et sérieux xD Faut que ça reste dans le ton, hein !

**hachichan8 : **Tous mes lecteurs vont finir par se faire enfermer xD Si jamais tu vois un monsieur en blanc entrer dans ta chambre alors que tu ris comme une hysterique, steuplait, tais mon pseudo, je suis déjà poursuivie. (Ouai, d'ailleurs, j'écris cachée dans une grotte avec un Ours brun comme appui-tête...) Merci et contente que tu aimes :D

**ad :** Mici :) La suite ? La voici héhé...

**Atchoum :** Je pense pas non, deux/trois au grand maximum... mais je pense plutôt deux chapitres à venir C'est que ce machin était censé être en trois parties seulement à la base xD Voir deux !

**liryo **: J'espère que celui-là a fait réaparaitre ta bonne humeur :D Merci beaucoup pour ton passage, ta lecture, ton commentaire ¤¤

**Yirda :** Je te rajoute ! xD Le club des Dingues t'est ouvert si tu veux :D

**sylnaruto :** A ce stade là, c'est net, ils sont dingues. Mais, sérieux, ne tkt pas, Dumby souffrira bientôt aussi... Je n'oublis pas cette histoire de bonbons et il faut absolument que l'école comprenne sa douleur xD

**Misou :** Merci beaucoup, ca m'fait chaud au coeur... J'espère que tu continues à passer un bon moment (même si mes chapitres ont une longueur pitoyable xD).

**Flore Jade :** Ouai, hein, il est long à venir xD Barf, j'ai mis trois plombes à l'écrire, j'ose même plus me co' à msn au cas où tu déciderais de me faire payer l'attente. #tremblotte# Mais... mais tu m'ferais pas de mal, hin ? #Yeux de merlans frits apeurés# Laisse moi mettre mes protections avant de me frapper... #Met casques, genouillères, coussins...# Vazy xD

**Calynounette :** C'est sûre que rire et chanter en même temps, c'est pas évident xD J'adore ta review #se marre# Et tu as raison, mon imagination a ses limites, raconter TOUS les coups bas qu'ils se sont fait aurait été un peu difficile, surtout que j'en ai aucune idée xD (Ouai ouai, parce que bon, trouvez autant d'objets à faire disparaitre...) En tous cas mervi beaucoup, tes commentaires m'ont fait rigoler pendant un sacré moment xD

**ElamRogue **: Merchi :p

**Vendetta **: Harry nie toujours farouchement. Arhhh, la jalousie et les gens obtus...

**Danaé Io :** Ouai, tournés en ridicules xD JKR me tuerait si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses personnages. Quoi qu'avec tous les auteurs tarés de ff, à mon avis, y'aurait meurtre collectif xD (A ce propos, si je peux conseiller aux auteurs de faire attention aux monsieurs pas commodes habillés en noir et avec une arme dans la main... les tueurs à gage doivent être pas loin !)

**Sanpai :** Je te rajoute sur la liste des gens qui passent pour des tarés et font peur à leur entourage. Bordel, je me répète mais, ne dis surtout pas mon pseudo au monsieur en blanc qui risque de venir sur demande de ta soeur, je ne voudrais pas devoir quitter ma super grotte avec adsl (l'ours qui l'habite fait canapé, lit et chauffage, c'est classe hein ? xD).

**droupy :** Sourire niais powaaaa #Mode Sourire édenté qui lui mange le visage depuis 30 minutes# T'imagines même pas comment ma mère tremble maintenant quand je lui dis "cool, j'ai une review !", elle doit me prendre pour une espèce de dérangée. Ou alors, elle doit penser que les reviews sont des trucs louches qui agisses un peu comme de la drogue sur mon systeme déjà bien attaqué xD

* * *


	5. L'ami l'ami des tout petits

__

Pour les réponses aux reviews, allez voir dans mon profil.__

* * *

Chapitre 5 :_** "L'ami l'ami des tous petits !"

* * *

**_

_Votre bouche, Potter, sous la mienne._

Nous interrompons là notre programme, en raison de l'absence d'informations en provenance de notre personnage principal. Nous espérons rétablir la communication très prochainement.

# Merde alors.#

Anomalie. Grosse anomalie. Buccale. Anomalie buccale. Putain d'énorme anomalie buccale. Il y a une langue dans ma bouche. Je répète : il y a une délicieuse langue dans ma bouche. Et je n'ai aucune idée du comment elle a terminé là. Comment ça "Mais Haaarry, tout le monde a une langue ! Tu sais bien, dès la naissance..."

Allez-vous faire voir chez Voldy lui-même ! Il y a DEUX langues dans ma bouche !

Et elles dansent ensemble. Je vous jure. Mince. C'est trop étrange. Ma langue SAIT danser ! Au contraire de mes pieds. Comment est-ce possible ?

Et il y a aussi une main sur mes hanches. Et un mur est venu me soutenir. Et j'ai trois jambes. Non ! Quatre ! Et deux bassins. Et vingt doigts supplémentaires courant dans mon dos, sous ma chemise...

Mamaaan, c'est trop bon de se dédoubler. Vous devriez essayer.

Vous vous en doutez, mes derniers neurones se sont fait la malle. Pour aller où, les lâches ? Ma foi j'en sais foutrement rien, mais inutile de les rappeler ! Je n'ai plus conscience que d'une chose : il y a un corps pressé contre le mien et il n'était pas là lorsque je faisais mes pompes.

Dieu merci, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça...

Là, je pourrais vous sortir tout un roman sur mon bien-être. Vous décrire combien être entre ces bras me donnait l'impression de planer. Mon envie de pleurer, serré aussi étroitement contre ce corps chaud. Ou vous décrire mon voyage dans un monde utopique où ma bouche est au prise avec le paradis. Vous parler de mon esprit, lointain, voguant à l'extérieur même de mon corps.

Mais... si je racontais ce genre de conneries, je serais juste bon pour être qualifié de gros mytho.

Parce que sans mes neurones, vous m'excuserez, mais mon cerveau est trop en perdition pour avoir conscience de ces machins là. Un cerveau en perdition n'est capable de formuler qu'une seule question : Maaaais qu'est-ce qui se paaassse ?!

- Potter ?"

Niaaataaaaa...

- _Potter._

Nioooouuutouuuu...

- Harry...

Agagaga... Clignage d'yeux. Plus de seconde langue. Plus de danse. Plus de rêve.

- Humm...?" J'arrive à émettre.

Snape sourit, d'un air sarcastique coutumier. Quoi que tendu, je le vois à la ride sur son front. Là. Il recule. Bordel, où il va ?

- Vous pouvez partir, Potter." Ses sourcils se froncent, les miens aussi. Et mes neurones reviennent un par un. Tous traînant une valise rouge pivoine fleurie et un air morose.

- Pourquoi ?"

On avait bien commencé, pourtant, non ? Ca serait un peu la honte de tout casser ici après quatre chapitres merdiques, juste parce que l'auteur est incapable de presser du jus de citron pour ses lecteurs.

- Pourquoi ?" Je réitère avec une moue renfrognée.

- Potter, vous êtes idiot ?" Il a l'air sérieux.

Franchement. Je dirais bien oui. Je pensais qu'il était déjà au courant, depuis tout ce temps. Visiblement pas. Pauvre homme...

- Vous préférez Malfoy, c'est ça ?" Je demande, juste parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à son rejet. Outre le fait que j'ai pourri sa vie, dernièrement, avec un acharnement hallucinant.

- Potter, vous êtes idiot." Cette fois, c'est une affirmation. Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'essuie la lèvre avec son pouce. C'est le bad trip. Ses-Doigts-Sur-Mes-Lèvres. Ouawaaaiii...

- Encore, alors..." Je bégaie, tandis que mes neurones décident finalement de repartir, assez heureux de ne pas avoir défait leurs valises.

* * *

Coupure : Dans le bureau directorial, un oiseau de feu gloussa de façon compulsive. Enfin, on y était. Son maître l'observa d'une façon étrange et décida de ne pas s'inquiéter. A la place, il tendit un autre bonbon au citron à son piaf.

* * *

Je planeuh. Si vous saviez. Il me semble même entendre la chanson des Bisounours résonner à mes oreilles. _"Oh oui, Je veux être un Bisounours c'est tout !"_

_Oh Yea !_

Il y a des lèvres dans mon cou. Elles ont terminé là juste après que j'ai bégayé d'une façon lamentable. Voir plus haut.

Il y a aussi des mains en bas de mon dos, qui frottent ma peau. Les miennes se sont perdues je-ne-sais-où. J'essaye de les retrouver depuis bien cinq minutes, mais cette langue baladeuse m'empêche de me concentrer. C'est tout Snapien, ça.

Je réalise seulement combien j'attendais cet instant. Combien j'en avais envie. De son corps pressé contre le mien. De sa langue occupée à autre chose qu'à m'insulter. De mes mains, en fuite sans que je n'arrive à comprendre où. Actives, sans que je ne sache comment.

Je réalise seulement combien le machin que j'ai dans ma poitrine (un cœur, on me souffle) désirait s'affoler durant un instant comme celui-là. Je réalise alors aussi qu'il ne serait pas autant bruyant si ça avait été un autre. Un autre que Snape. Que si ça avait été les doigts d'un autre que lui, frôlant mon torse. Que si ça avait été la bouche d'un autre, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

Et d'un coup, putain, j'ai peur. Je gémis. J'halète. Je flippe. Je me tape un sprint cardiaque. Et la chanson continue. _Je veux être un bisou-bisounours._

Et j'embraye.

_Gaby Gaby Gaby, l'ami l'ami des tous petits. J'aime remuer mon nez, pour vous amuser._

Ma respiration désordonnée me donne l'impression d'être un moteur de voiture à la ramasse. Et quand il m'entraine en arrière et me coince sous lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un Cheeseburger au ketchup qui perd sa salade sur le sol. A condition que mes vêtements puissent être considérés comme de la salade.

Severus s'arrête un instant et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ils sont noirs. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez imaginer combien ils sont noirs. De véritables puits. Cachant une galaxie. Pleine de foutues étoiles brillantes.

Et c'est au moment où je me dis que j'ai toujours aimé les étoiles d'une façon démesurée que je sais que je suis damné et perdu. Ma langue a envie de danser. Et j'ai à nouveau perdu mes mains. Elles sont...

Avec ma tête. Trop proches de cet homme cynique. Et je veux qu'elles le restent.

* * *

Madame chaise lança un regard à Monsieur bureau. Monsieur Bureau lança un regard à Madame chaise. Les copies des Poufsouffles se retournèrent, cachant leurs écritures rouges pivoines. Madame chaise fit glisser l'un de ses pieds sur le sol. Gênée. Monsieur Bureau se fit tout petit. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas un jeune homme aux yeux verts de lui rentrer dedans, le bousculant sans ménagement. 

Monsieur le Bureau lança un regard angoissé à Madame Chaise. Madame Chaise détourna le regard. Severus Snape venait de plaquer Harry Potter contre son ami le Bureau. Et elle n'osait pas regarder ce qu'il se passait. Evidemment, elle compatissait. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas le faire ?

Les copies hurlèrent alors qu'Harry était allongé dessus par son Maître des potions. Monsieur le Bureau couina et Madame la Chaise essaya de se boucher les oreilles avec les pieds. Chose peu aisée.

Le garçon, allongé sur le dos, laissa échapper un gémissement alors que sa chemise lui était arrachée. Arrachée oui, mais aussi balancée sans ménagement par Snape.  
Madame Chaise la réceptionna bien involontairement. Et le Tapis ricana. Il était encore invisible, sauf aux yeux des autres meubles, donc il ne risquait rien. Il en était terriblement heureux, voyez vous. Si si.

Severus fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse fin de son amant. Harry gémit. Ses yeux verts fermés, sa tête sur le côté, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper quelques paroles décousues.

- J'ai entendu une copie couiner. Oh, oui, non. J'ai dis...- Encore !"

L'air prédateur de Snape passa inaperçu pour Monsieur Bureau. Trop occupé à incendier la copie incriminée du regard, le meuble en oublia momentanément que l'un des deux hommes serrait les tétons de l'autre.

- Désolée." Couina la copie en essayant d'atteindre le bord du meuble. Pour sauter. Fuir.  
Ne pas voir.

- J'ai- entendu." Harry haleta et produisit un bruit de gorge qui fit doublement ricaner le Tapis. Bernard, de son prénom. (Aie ! Evite une tomate)

Faut dire que Monsieur Tapis pouvait bien se permettre de rire, étant donné que -pour une fois- c'était Monsieur Bureau qui subissait.  
Madame Chaise réceptionna une ceinture. Puis un pantalon.  
La copie arriva enfin au bord de Monsieur bureau.

- Adieu." Souffla t-elle avant de sauter.

Ses amies l'envièrent et décidèrent d'essayer de faire de même. Cependant, Harry était appuyé sur plusieurs d'entres elles, les coinçant, leur grillant toute possibilité de fuite.  
Et le jeune-homme était loin d'en avoir conscience. Tout comme Monsieur Bureau, trop occupé à bouger pour faire chuter les deux pervers.

- Sev !" Harry essayait visiblement d'attirer son attention sur le fait que le Bureau BOUGEAIT sans aucune véritable raison. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu. Charmé par le diminutif, l'ancien mangemort s'empara des lèvres tentatrices du sauveur et glissa une main dans son pantalon.

Un gémissement retentit.

Monsieur Bureau bougea plus encore, essayant de les expulser. Le mieux serait qu'ils tombent sur Monsieur Tapis. Monsieur Bureau en ricanerait alors, comme son confrère. Quelle douce vengeance ce serait ! Si seulement...

Madame Chaise essaya de se retourner, faisant bouger ses pieds. Mais c'était sans compter Monsieur Tapis qui, bien décidé à enquiquiner son monde, faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Harry jouit et Severus lui attrapa la taille, le remontant un peu pour pouvoir lui ôter définitivement -ou pas- son pantalon.  
Des copies en profitèrent pour murmurer quelques adieux et sauter, comme leurs sœurs, par dessus les bords du meuble. Une fois au sol, elles se réfugièrent entre les pages de quelques manuels de Potions qui les prirent en pitié.

Madame Chaise se mangea un pantalon, puis un caleçon. Elle faillit hurler de douleur -ou de surprise- mais se retint à temps. Une fois qu'elle eu reprise ses esprits, elle jeta tous les vêtements sur Monsieur Tapis.

Qui ne ricana pas, cette fois !

- Tu es sûr ?"

- Oui, s'il te plait." Une supplique plus tard, un long gémissement fendait l'air, faisant sursauter tous les livres.

Puis ce fut le silence, seulement entrecoupé de deux respirations haletantes. Monsieur Bureau n'osa plus bouger, osant à peine espérer...

Un autre gémissement, accompagné d'un grognement. Monsieur Bureau en ouvrit ses tiroirs de peur. Tout commençait à bouger. Pourtant, il avait cessé d'essayer de les faire chuter ! Ce n'était pas lui, cette fois !

Le "Oh mon dieu" effaré de Madame Chaise se perdit sans les cris décousus d'Harry Potter. Lui-même jurant sur l'hurluberlu créateur du Monde.  
Severus enchaînait les coups de reins, une main cajolant les parties intimes de son amant dans les mêmes temps.

Et Monsieur Bureau tremblait, secoué comme un prunier. Monsieur Tapis ricanait. Madame Chaise répétait combien elle voulait tourner dos à la scène, dans une sorte de litanie.

Et les copies sauvées, elles, s'aplatirent plus encore entre les pages des Manuels de Potions.  
Et elles compatirent.

_

* * *

_

Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Rien ne m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je veux dire : aucune disparition. Trop la classe hein ? Vous devez vous dire "Wouaaaa trop super, tu dois être super soulagé alors !"

Eh bien non.

Je me sens étrangement mal. Ce matin, en me réveillant dans un autre lit que le mien (ouais ouais, celui qui a disparu), j'ai pris peur. Jusqu'à que je tilte : j'étais dans le lit de Severus Snape. Un gars dont j'ai hurlé le nom durant des années, de colère. Et le gars dont j'ai hurlé le nom de plaisir, durant une nuit entière. Le gars qui dormait à côté de moi.

J'ai flippé. Sérieux. Pas parce que c'est peut-être interdit de coucher avec son prof de potions. Ca, je m'en fous. Vous savez bien que moi et les interdits... Non, j'ai flippé parce que je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver, maintenant.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire, en plus. Je veux dire, je n'allais_ plus rien _faire disparaitre. Bon, déjà parce que je n'avais plus rien à faire disparaitre. Tout y était déjà passé.

Et puis parce que j'étais juste complètement perdu, et que j'avais parfaitement saisi -entre deux ébats passionnés- que j'aimais réellement ces connasses d'étoiles au fond de ses yeux.

Donc que je l'aimais. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Du tout. Du tout-Du tout-Du tout-Du tout-Du tout-Du tout...

Bref, j'étais dans son lit. Et cinq minutes après, je n'y étais plus, j'étais entrain de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Puis j'ai rejoins mon dortoir. Puis je me suis assis là où mon lit aurait dû être, s'il n'avait pas été désintégré. Puis mes camarades de classe se sont réveillés. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Ils sont partis déjeuner. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Puis ils sont allés en cours. Mais je n'ai pas bougé.

Je suis resté là toute la journée, juste assis au sol, à la place de mon lit.

Jusqu'au soir, où j'ai décidé d'aller marcher. Dans les couloirs.

J'imagine qu'après les semaines que j'ai passé, ne rien voir disparaitre de la journée a de bonnes raisons d'être perturbant. J'imagine qu'après avoir eu envie de vomir chaque fois que je voyais Malfoy avec Snape, coucher avec le dernier avait de bonnes raisons d'arriver. Je veux dire, j'étais jaloux. Pas besoin de m'ovationner, je suis obtus, mais quand même.

J'imagine également qu'être un crétin de gryffondor place ma nuit avec le directeur des Serpentards dans la catégorie des "Conneries impossibles." Dans le sens où je vois mal Severus Snape me dire que nous pouvons entretenir une véritable relation. Ou qu'il attendait de me faire l'amour avec impatience. Ou qu'il m'a fait l'amour tout court. De la baise oui, mais de l'amour ?

En fait, je vois mal Severus Snape me déclarer qu'il m'aime.

Je présume donc que la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire disparaitre, c'est cette nuit.

Ce serait comme un accomplissement à ma folie Cleptomane.

Mais je n'ai pas envie.

Peut-être que je vais juste me contenter de me lamenter.

Ouiiinnn... je veux que Snape m'aimeuh.

Ouiinnn...je veux que Severus vienne me coincer dans un coin et me rassurer.

Ouiiinnn... je veux que les choses continuent à disparaitre subitement. Qu'il m'épie encore. Qu'il me dérobe encore ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Ou qu'il me rende tout.

Tous les objets volés, disparus, désintégrés. Mes lunettes. Mon lit. Tout.

Mes lèvres.

Et mon cœur.

- Potter." La voix glaciale. Je dois rêver. "Y'a t'il une raison convenable au fait que vous soyez entrain de vous écraser le nez contre ce pauvre mur, en chouinant ?"

Ow. Il est observateur. Je me disais, aussi, que mon nez était collé à quelque chose d'étrange...

Je ne me retourne pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le dédain sur son visage. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas aussi occupé à faire connaissance avec un mur, je me serais déjà bouché les oreilles.

Pour ne pas entendre. Et puis j'aurais fermé les yeux.

Mais faut pas trop m'en demander à la fois, hein !

- _Ou bien _au fait que vous ayez été absent toute la journée ? Notamment pour MON cours." Il continue, sa voix semblant plus forte. "Vous étiez peut-être malade, écœuré, par ce que vous aviez fait ?"

- Quoi ?" Mon nez cesse un instant de copuler avec le mur.

- Une réponse claire, Potter." Claque sa voix, encore plus forte. Comme s'il haussait le ton. Mince, je l'aurais mis en colère ? En ne faisant RIEN ?

- Je... ne comprends pas, Monsieur." J'admets. Parce que c'est le cas. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait me rendre malade. "Mais je n'ai pas de raison... convenable. J'imagine."

Une main me retourne brusquement, me faisant presque hurler de surprise. C'est alors que je comprends enfin. Il n'a jamais haussé le ton, il s'est juste rapproché de moi. Ce qui explique probablement le fait qu'il soit si proche, ses yeux noirs me mitraillant. Urg.

- Je me fous de ce que vous imaginez, Potter. C'est à moi de juger si vos raisons le sont." Prévient-il. Je re-flippe. Ca faisait longtemps. "J'attends !"

Mes yeux observent les dalles du couloir. Elles sont trop trop belles ! J'vous jure. Fascinantes.

- _Potter."_ Il gronde. Et ça sonne tellement froid et familier, cette façon de gronder et d'utiliser mon nom. Tellement. J'ai une fois encore l'envie de chouiner. Ou celle de partir en courant.

Oh.

Ca, c'est une idée.

Peut-être que si je me carapate vite fait bien fait...

L'idée trotte dans mon esprit.

Elle me parle : "Cours Harry, Cours."

Je l'écarte un peu.

- Je n'avais pas envie de vous voir me détester." J'avoue rapidement. Sa main saisit mon menton. Bordel, j'en tremble. Ses doigts. Ca me manquait déjà. Ca me manquera encore. "Je sais que c'était une erreur, Monsieur, s'il vous plait, ne dites rien."

Et là, avec une immense inspiration, j'exécute enfin ce que me suggère la petite voix.

Je me taille en sprintant, croisant à peine son regard éberlué avant que mes jambes ne m'entrainent au loin. Je suis Forest Gump. J'ai des chaussures Adidas. Des réacteurs dans le derrière. Des roulettes sous les godasses.

_"Cours, Harry, Cours !"_

_

* * *

_

Inspire.

Expire.

Inspire.

Expire.

WOUAAARG, j'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie.

Ni aussi vite.

Ah oui, non, oubliez ça. C'est vrai, quand j'étais petit et que Dudley et ses copains me poursuivaient...

Donc j'ai déjà couru aussi vite et aussi loin. Mais ça faisait quand même longtemps.

D'où le fait que je sois entrain de crachoter mes poumons et sur le point de vomir mes entrailles.

Imaginez si, en plus, je fumais.

Heureusement que j'ai arrêté !

Ici, insérez un rire comique, ou le bruit d'un gars chutant d'une falaise.

C'était _une blague_.

Bref. C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait que je pense à remonter dans mon dortoir. Il est 2h du matin (quoi ? je ne vous l'avais pas dis ?) et je pense que dormir serait intelligent.

Et que je n'ai toujours pas de lit.

Oh, mon, dieu.

Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

Dans le canapé, semble une bonne solution.

Du moins... on dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors, à moins de prendre le lit de Ron (mon meilleur ami, souvenez vous, celui qui est toujours à l'infirmerie)...

Ow. Le lit de Ron ! Bonne idée ça, non ? Si je ne l'ai pas fait disparaitre.

Je passe la porte, automatiquement, je vérifie vers le lit de Ron.

Et là, c'est le bonheur.

Je l'aaaai pas fais diparaaaitre !

Un regard vers ma valise, contenant mon pyjama favori et... et...

Mon lit.

Mon lit est là.

Mon lit... il est... revenu. Il...

Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

Mon lit. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Mon lit.

Avec mon oreiller.

Avec ma couverture.

... Et recouvert de pétales de fleurs...

On se croirait dans un film de mauvais goût.

Ici, ramassage de mâchoire.

Œillade vers le lit de Ron.

Puis vers les pétales sur le mien.

Finalement, je suis bon pour aller roupiller sur le lit de Ronald. La tête pleine de questions.

Franchement, maiiis qui a fait ça à MON lit ? Comment est-il revenu ?!

Mamaaaan, je comprends pas !

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Chocolaaaat.

Le mot tourne autour de mes neurones endormis.

Peut-être qu'aller directement aux cuisines...

Surtout qu'avec tout ce stress, je me suis réveillé à 10h. Il y a donc des chances pour qu'il n'y ait plus de chocolat. C'est même assez certain.

"Mais tes cours, Harry ?!"

On est Samedi.

Bénit soit ce jour.

Donc, oui : CHOOOCOOOLAAAAT !

Le mot résonne dans ma caboche. Je vois à peine les choses qui m'entourent. Le trajet passe d'ailleurs très rapidement. Pour dire, en moins de deux, j'ai le derrière sur un banc et je tends la main vers un pichet, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas vide.

Humm...

- NON HAAAARRY !" Niuh ? Je cligne des yeux. Accroché à mon bras tendu, Neville regarde ma main avec horreur.

Il tremble.

Pauvre Neville.

Il secoue la tête.

Il halète.

Il se mord les lèvres.

Mes doigts, crispés autour du pichet, se contractent.

- Quoi ?" Je souffle, l'observant minutieusement.

- Il est maudit." Ca sonne comme une plainte d'animal effrayé. "Dès que tu lâcheras cette carafe, tout ton corps sera couvert de pustules."

Okeeeeyyy... Je ferme les yeux. Soit Neville hallucine. Soit je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de chance !

- Il y a même un avertissement dessus." Continue à couiner Nev'. "Regarde."

Allons donc...

Voyons.

_Pour celui qui m'appartient,_

_Délicieux sera ce chocolat,_

_Mais pour les autres, soyez-en certains,_

_Le breuvage, un cauchemar, deviendra._

Sceptique, mon regard revient à Neville (Gentil Neville). Le garçon me regarde avec pitié, comme fataliste.

- Je suis désolé." Il souffle, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, j'allais être totalement désœuvré.

- Je peux boire au pichet et ne pas le lâcher." Je propose. Comme ça, j'aurais des pustules APRES avoir bu mon chocolat.

Neville me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme stupéfait.

Quoi ? Un problème avec ma solution ?

- Tu veux dire, boire... dans le pichet même..."

J'approuve.

_Intelligent Neville._

- Je ne crois pas, non." Interrompt une voix glaciale qui me fait frissonner. Et là, je rougis, et je resserre ma prise sur le pichet.

Je veux pas avoir des pustules devant LUI.

Siouplaaait. Ayez pitié !

- Lâchez ça, _Potter."_ Il ordonne. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux sur lui. Je ne veux pas lâcher.

NON, je veux pas ! Ma seconde main se joint à la première.

Je- Ne- Lâcherais- Pas !

- Potter, arrêtez ça immédiatement."

- NON." Je cri comme un dératé. A croire que la pression me rattrape doucement. Un peu plus et je vais me la jouer Ron. "NON."

Et là...

Blanc mental. Une longue main fine s'est posée sur les miennes et soulève mes doigts un par un, les décollant de la carafe.

Et je suis tout mou. Mes mains ne réagissent plus.

Mes neurones retiennent leur respiration.

Je ne remarque même pas Hermione, les yeux rivés sur les gestes de Snape.

Je ne remarque même pas Neville qui vire au vert, à force de retenir son souffle.

Je suis juste mou.

Sa main se resserre sur l'une des miennes et je hoquète.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

La carafe s'éloigne de mes doigts, et je ne suis pas couvert de pustules.

Et il tient toujours ma main.

Et il se penche sur moi.

Et il souffle...

- _Crétin_." Ses dents viennent mordiller brièvement le lobe de mon oreille. "Il était pour toi."

Il me l'avait réservé.

_Pour celui qui m'appartient..._

Pour moi.

_Pour celui qui m'appartient..._

De lui...

- Moi aussi." J'arrive à formuler. Je sens des lèvres déposant un baiser dans mon cou. C'est rapide, mais c'est bien là.

Il s'éloigne, mine de rien, et disperse un peu les voyeurs.

Ma main tremblante ressaisit le pichet et verse le délicieux breuvage dans un gros bol vide.

C'était _une déclaration._

Entre deux faux cleptomanes qui ont volé à l'autre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : leurs cœurs respectifs.

* * *

FIN

* * *


End file.
